Rising Storm
by E. Wojo
Summary: After the sealing of Kyuubi Naruto is adopted by his uncle and goes to live and train in the village of Hidden Storm.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Naruto would be able to transform into a blond version of Youko Kurama.

'thoughts'

'**Kyuubi's thoughts'**

Rising Storm

Prologue

Twelve years ago

The Third sat at his desk looking over the pile of papers that detailed the costs of repairs of the Kyuubi's attack several weeks ago. 'Damn. He did this to me on purpose. He sacrificed himself so he wouldn't have to do all this paperwork.' He thought with a chuckle. He stood up and walked toward a nearby crib. In it was a blonde baby boy with whisker marks on his cheeks. 'Too bad he can't watch you grow into a strong ninja like himself...' He knew the Fourth wanted his son to be considered a hero but the people thought him to be the demon itself thus the whole law about not mentioning it. 'People can be so ignorant.'

Suddenly a miniature tornado appeared in his offfice and in the center of that tornado was a young man dressed in similar robes except they were grey with black cloud designs on it. Some of the clouds had lightning at their bottoms. "Hello old man." The young man said with a smile on his face. His eyes however said something different. The Third Hokage sighed and said "Please show some respect Hiro-sama." Hiro bowed to him and replied "Forgive me Hokage-Sama. May I sit down?" The third waved to the seat in front of his desk and Hiro sat down in it while the Third sat down in his own chair.

"So…" he began, "I can only guess what would bring the leader of the legendary Hidden Storm Village to my home." "That's right. So let me guess, that's my twin sister's kid!?" The third nodded and Hiro walked over to the crib looking at the baby boy. "Got his dad's hair and eyes. But that's my sisters' nose and chin." Hiro chuckled. He then saw the seal on the belly. "That's a powerful seal. Not even the best seal-breakers of my village can break that." He turned to the third holding the baby. "You realize what I must ask of you. This boy is the only family I have left. I wish to take to live with me in Hidden Storm village so that not only he'd learn our families techniques and history but also about his mother."

The Third thought about it for a while and then said "It might be a good idea. Since the sealing of Kyuubi, several attempts have been made on this boy's life." Hiro stared at him in shock. "How dare they…" "Yondaime wanted his son to be raised like a normal boy so he concealed the fact that he had a son." "That conniving bastard. I wonder if he ever knew that Kasumi and I promised each other that we would be godparents to each other's kids." "You two figured one of you would die before reaching 30?" "It's a twin thing. Also as a safety precaution, myself being Kage of the Storm, her being Ambassador to the Leaf. So Sandaime, do I have your permission to take him or not?"

"On two conditions, One I'd like him to come back someday cause don't forget this is the village he was born in. Two, I'd also like it if one of my former students checked up on him while he's living with you." "Only if it's Tsunade." Hiro said with a smirk on his face. "Hell no! Besides she's at least a decade older than you." "You know what they say about older women. 'They more experience in certain areas." Hiro said with a huge blush. "Forget it. I'm gonna send Jiraiya." "I don't want that peeping tom anywhere near my village. You hear that prevert?" Hiro shouted that last part to the door behind him.

The door opened revealing the Toad Sennin. "I can't believe you would call me a prevert after all we've been through." Hiro stalked over to him and said "I can because you were dumb enough to peek at my sister more than once while she bathed. However since you were Yondaime's teacher I'll let you enter my village. However you will be watched by ANBU and believe me you won't be able sneak off to any female baths with them watching." He then smirked at Jiraiya "Nor my personal harem." "Jiraiya had a huge nosebleed and that comment and the Third wasn't to far behind. "I'm kidding. God now I know where he got his pervertedness from. Well before I leave what is this boy's name?" Sandaime turned toward him and said "Uzumaki Naruto." "So he has my family name. That's good news. It would have been funny trying to explain my relation to him if he had his father's name. Catch you both later you old perverts." Uzumaki Hiro said before he and Naruto disappeared in another mini tornado.

Author's note: I'll explain about the Village of Hidden Storm and it's relationship to several of the other ninja villages in the next chapter. Also the next chapter will feature some of Naruto's first six years in Hidden Storm and will introduce some original characters as well as one from the manga/series.

To my loyal fans if any sorry for taking so long but my computer died and I was hit by a writer's block the size of Everest.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

'thoughts'

'**Kyuubi's thoughts'**

Rising Storm

A.N. : I can't do this like I said I would. It kept coming out bad so I'll reveal some of Naruto's childhood as flashbacks as well as reveal some information about Hidden Storm village. So on with the story. This will take place before Team Seven's mission to Wave Country in the original timeline.

Twelve Years later

Uzamaki Jiro, Kage of the Storm stood on one of the palace balconies overlooking the village he led and protected. 'Kage of the storm indeed. Couldn't come up with a better title than that.Other villages have leaders with names like Hokage or Kazekage but all I get is Kage of the Storm.' He thought with a chuckle then he realized something 'The Chuunin exams are in Hidden Leaf this time and I am hoping to send Naruto and his teammates this time. I wonder how they're doing on their latest mission. Probably having the time of their lives.'

'This sucks big time. If I knew this was going to happen I would have never thought up this jutsu' Naruto thought as he felt someone grab his ass again. Well technically it was his ass but to everyone in the bar Naruto looked like your average scantly clad blond bombshell. 'I'll make Hanzo sensei pay for using my sexy no jutsu this way. Maybe I'll turn that silver braid he's so fond of bright pink or maybe lime green.' '**Hey Kit keep your mind on the mission and not on some stupid prank.' ** Kyuubi's voice roared in Naruto's head 'How can I keep my mind on the mission when old preverted men keep grabbing my ass?' '**I don't know how but it is very funny everytime that happens. MWA HA HA HA HA!'** "Stupid fox. Next time I visit him I'm manifesting a muzzle for his big mouth. Almost three years of this would drive anyone crazy.' Naruto thought as he remembered the first time he met the fucking fox.

_Flashback: About 3 years ago just before Naruto's 10th birthday_

"Naruto, could I speak to you for a moment?" Uzamaki Hiro yelled from his office window to his nephew down below in the courtyard. Naruto leaped from the ground, up several branches of a nearby tree and finally through another one of his uncle's office windows. "You called for me Uncle Hiro?" "Yes I did. I want to talk to you about a few things." "Can't it wait till later? Iori, Kyo, and I are going to practice our Taijustu in the forest." "No it can not. I'm having the guards send them home. You can pratice with them tomorrow." "All right. What is so damn important?" Naruto asked before getting smacked upside the head. "Language nephew. Don't know where you hear that language but I suggest you not listen to it anymore. Hey where are you going?" Hiro asked as he watched his nephew walk away from him. "You said not to listen to it anymore and well I get my bad language from you uncle." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Hiro smacked his hand to his face and replied "That doesn't matter. I still want to talk to you about so sit your ass down in this chair right now or else." Naruto gulped when he thought about "Or Else?" could be. Either no ramen for a week up to a month. "One time his uncle got so mad at him he threaten him with no Ramen for a year and would only make him eat fried onions. Naruto knew that his uncle was a nice guy except when he was pissed off which rarely happened.

Naruto sat down and Hiro cleared his throat "As you know you're going to be ten years old soon and I know that you wanted to know about you parents for some time. I've told that your mother was my twin sister and that she was also an ambassador to Hidden Leaf Village and that your father was quite high up in their government when they met. There's to the story than just that. Your father wasn't just high up in the government, he was the Yondaime Hokage. He was the one who thought of the treaty between Hidden Leaf and Hidden Storm. Their deaths still bring tears to eyes sometimes." Hiro said as a tear fell from his eye.

"How did they die?" Naruto asked sadly. "Well let me ask you this, you know about the sacred guardian of our village the ice dragon queen Kooriryu and what happened to her?" "Yeah I do. She's been the guardian of Hidden Storm since the First Kage. A little over five years ago something had happened to her and she asked that we seal her inside…" "That's enough for now. Konoha had it's own guardian as well. A nine-tailed fox known as Kyuubi. Well around the time you were born Kyuubi for some reason attacked the village and killed many shinobi in the process. Your father defeated Kyuubi and sealed him. However in performing the seal he sacrificed himself."

"What about Mother?" "That's the strangest thing she died from being stabbed several times. She had gone out to see the battle and somehow she was attacked. I don't know what happened but if I ever find out who killed her…" Hiro grabbed a vase from a shelf off the wall and smashed it against the opposite wall. "Uncle where did my father seal Kyuubi?" Naruto asked despite a sinking feeling that he already knew where. "He sealed it inside you. Because your body hadn't fully created it's chakra system yet. So in other words yours and Kyuubi's chakra can mix." Naruto pondered this for a moment before asking "Why did Kyuubi attack the village it was guardian for?" "I have no idea but I believe it's time we found out…"

'**OI KIT! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE PAST AND BACK ON THE MISSION.' '**What?' Naruto thought. **'THE TARGET HAS ARRIVED AND YOU'RE OFF IN LA LA LAND!'** "Shit." Naruto whispered and he got back into his role and mentally prepared himself to finishing this mission

Next chapter Naruto and his team go to Wave Country to prepare for the Chuunin Exams and unexpectedly run a group of Leaf nins as well as a man from Hanzo sensei's past. Also more of the first meeting between Naruto and Kyuubi as Naruto learns of why Kyuubi attacked Konoha.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

'thoughts'

'**Kyuubi's thoughts'**

Rising Storm

Naruto grumbled as he and his team walked through the Wave Country. His teammate Kyo was still making fun of his part of their last mission. His other teammate Iori at least kept his mouth shut about it. But Kyo wouldn't stop making jokes about it.

"I swear to God if you don't shut up right I'm gonna shove this shuriken up your ass." Naruto said pulling out a fuuma shuriken out of his backback.

Kyo smirked and said "You sure you wouldn't want that up your ass?" He then started laughing.

"That's it!" Naruto said as he attacked Kyo. The two wrestled on the ground for a few minutes while Iori watched in annoyance. His hands glowed with purple flames as he unleashed a fury of fireballs at the two twelve year-olds.

"Oh shit." They both whispered before...

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The man walking in front of them turned around and sighed "Of all the ninjas in Hidden Storm, why are mine not only the most powerful but also the most immature." He whispered as he remembered their meeting with the Kage.

Flashback 

"The Chuunin exams are a few weeks away and I've decided to send your team to Konoha to participate." The Kage said as he looked over some papers.

"That's fine. I'll take them to my family's training area to prepare them for the exam." Hanzo Hana said as he looked out the window at the normally cloud filled sky.

"You're not taking your nephew as well?" The Kage asked.

"He's already a chuunin so he doesn't need the preparation."

"A chuunin that was picked to be one because of his effort during the crisis in Thunder Country."

"Nevertheless Kage-sama he is a chuunin."

"True. All right take your team and report back here one week before the exam." The Kage said.

"Thank you sir…" Hanzo started to say but was caught up in something.

"What it is Hanzo?" The Kage asked finally looking up at Hanzo.

"The clouds are breaking Kage-sama." Hanzo said as he walked toward the window.

The Kage stood next to him and said "That's a bad omen right there. Remember the last time the clouds broke?"

"It was two weeks before we found Kooriryu dying in the mountains just beyond our village. And the time before that?" Hanzo asked

"Was when Kyuubi attacked Konoha and my sister died but again we didn't know that until a week later." The Kage finished. "Keep an eye on your team especially Naruto all right. Something tells me he'll be in the middle of whatever is going to happen." The Kage said before he went back to looking at reports.

End Flashback 

"Hanzo-sensei!" Iori's voice broke through his thoughts as he turned toward the normally quiet Yagami heir.

"I'm sorry Iori what is it?" Hanzo asked wondering why Iori spoke up. Usually whenever he spoke it was very important

Iori pointed to a thick mist on a nearby lake. "That mist is not natural."

Hanzo looked at the mist and agreed. "Might be a Mist nin training exercise though. I remember them doing exercises like that years ago."

"There's something else there too. Naruto and Kyo are checking it out right." Iori said concertrating on the other thing.

Hanzo concentrated too and realized what the other thing was.

Killing Intent.

"I think Naruto and Kyo might be in trouble." Hanzo before he sensed his two other students. "Oh wait here they come now.

Both genin appeared before him wearing strange looking black masks. The lower part was metal and it curved away from the mouth and nose. There tiny holes in it that allowed the user to breathe normally as well as filter out any inhalable poison. The upper part went over their heads hiding their hair. Also on the upper part was a picture of a tornado. The symbol of Hidden Storm. It was the eyepieces that made the masks truly unique. They were fused with a special genjustu created by Hidden Storm that allowed the user to see through any genjustu.

"Report." Hanzo said to Naruto quietly.

"A missing Mist nin going up against 4 Leaf nin and 1 old man. Three of the Leaf nins are just genin and are up against a water clone of the Mist nin. The fourth leaf is a jounin and is entrapped in a water prison no justu." Naruto said

"Describe the Mist nin." Hanzo said turning to Kyo

"Tall, dark hair, and has a huge sword on his back. Also his face covered in bandages. Finally he appears to have no eyebrows." Kyo said.

Hanzo smirked at both of them. Storm nin were required to observe everything they could. Cause they could never tell what they would be asked to report. His smirk fell when he recognized the description of the Mist nin.

"The Devil of Mist, Zabusa. Didn't think I'd run into him on this training trip."

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

"He's one of the former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist just like I was." Hanzo said as he searched through his black treach coat.

The three Storm genin nodded. They knew their sensei was a refugee from Mist and gained asylum to Storm by Naruto's uncle. In fact quite a few of Hidden Storm's nins were nins from other villages who didn't like how their own villages were and knew of the Storm's hospitality. Only a couple of those nins were true missing nins and they had to go through a lot to be accepted as Storm nins.

"I want you three to help the Leaf Genin with the water clone. Remember though your fireballs won't normally work on it so you'll have to think of something else. I'll run along behind Zabusa and hopefully catch him off guard." Hanzo said as he removed two pure white katanas. He strapped the katanas to his back, put on a black mask of his own and ran in one direction.

Iori put on his own mask and asked "You two ready to go?"

Kyo smirked and said "I was born ready."

Naruto turned to him and asked "How many times has your mother dropped you on you head besides the ones we've seen?"

Kyo turned to him and said "Don't ask." He then ran towards where the Leaf genin were.

Iori shook his head before following Kyo.

'**Time to go kick some ass.' **Kyuubi said to Naruto as he followed his teammates.

As they approached Naruto started making hand seals. When they arrived they jumped in front of the water clone and Naruto finished his seals and shouted "Freeze Blast no Justu." A blast of cold air hit the clone and froze it on the spot. After that Naruto ran up to it and with one punch shattered it.

Meanwhile as Zabusa watched his clone shatter a shockwave that parted the waters was coming toward him from his left side. He dodged the attack and realised he no longer touched the water prison holding the Leaf jounin. It dissolved and the Leaf nin quickly got out of the way of the attack whick kept going till it hit the other side of the lake.

"Nice dodge. Glad to see you're still in good shape. I would've been disappointed if I actually hit you." Hanzo's voice called through the mist as he walked on the water towards Zabusa.

"Been a long time since we last clashed swords hasn't it Zabusa?"

"Even wearing that ridicluous mask I recognize that attack and those swords, Hanzo."

Next Time: The fight between former comrades commences as well as it's aftermath.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor KoF nor anyone else I borrow for this story.

'thoughts'

'Kyuubi's thoughts'

Rising Storm

Kakashi Hatake was not having a good day. From having to listen his students whine about getting nothing but d-class missions, the short fight with the two demon brothers, finally getting captured in Zabusa's water prison. He breathed a sigh of relief when he got free only to nearly be killed by some unknown attack. He then looked in the direction the attack had come from to see a masked man wielding two white swords. The symbol on the man's mask was the biggest shocker.

'A Hidden Storm nin? Been over a decade since I've seen one up close.' Kakashi thought as he remembered that last time he had been in the presence of one. Her name was Kasumi Uzamaki ambassador of Hidden Storm sent to negotiate a treaty between Leaf and Storm. There were rumors that she and Yondaime were more than close. But that's all he knew. He then realised that this Storm nin and Zabusa knew each other.

Hanzo slowly walked towards Zabusa with his swords at his sides ready to strike if necessary.

"I see you've gone down in the world. From Zabusa, Devil of the Mist to Zabusa, low class assassin picking on some weak Leaf Nins and an old man." Hanzo said.

"Just steping stones to overthrowing the Mizukage. I noticed you've changed loyalties yourself. By the way how's your baby sister?" Zabusa said as he readied his giant sword.

"She's dead and anyways I didn't like what was happening either but I'm not stupid enough to start a coup. By going over to Hidden Storm I have immunity from Mist hunter nins and besides the Kage of Storm is much more compassionate about his people." Hanzo said getting into a battle stance.

"I'm sorry about that but before we start let me make sure we're not interupted." He did several seals and 2 or 3 dozen water clones appeared around Kakashi and the 6 genins.

Hanzo scoffed and shouted "Naruto, don't worry about me just deal with the clones. I can handle Zabusa myself all right!"

Naruto nodded and with a silent gesture to both of his teammates they attacked the clones feverishly.

Meanwhile Zabusa pointed his sword at Hanzo while Hanzo put his swords together like a cross and whispered "Showtime." After that he charged Zabusa and the two clashed swords. Only a few second had passed and their swords already clashed against each other over 100 times. Finally Zabusa manged to cut Hanzo arm and his blood dripped into the water.

Hanzo smirked as he sheathed his swords and started making seals. "First blood to you but now I can do this. Bloody Mist no Justu!"

Hanzo's spilt blood spread out into the water encircling the two of them and then a thick red mist appeared and hid them from everyone else's view.

"You remember this justu? I hope you do otherwise I'll get bored real fast. Hanzo said as he disappered from view.

'I remember this justu very well. The mist hides you from my eyes but since your blood is also in the mist and it's infused with your chakra it hides your scent and I can't sense you either making it almost the perfect cover except I know how to dispel it.' Zabusa thought as he raised his huge sword above his head and with two hands spun it round and round faster and faster until it blew the mist away.

However when it did Zabusa another thing the mist hid besides Hanzo. "You used the cover to form your infamous Demonic Ice Mirrors."

"Correct my old comrade. There's no escape for you now. Remember this is only Level 1 of my ice mirrors. Let's reintroduce you to Level 2." Hanzo said as he stood on one of the mirrors. He started doing one handed seals at a fast rate and shouted "Demonic Ice Mirrors Level 2 Demonic Ice Prison." He jumped off as the mirrors began to fuse together forming four large ice mirrors and surrounded Zabusa. They closed in on him and shrank till he was trapped and unable to move. A thick layer of ice covered the top and bottom preventing escape.

Hanzo smirked as he watched Zabusa try to move. "You're trapped and now it's over." Hanzo then charged the prison unsheathing his swords and sliced right through the prison and Zabusa.

At least Hanzo thought it was Zabusa till he saw him turn to water. 'Shit! He switched himself with a water clone just before my prison captured him. That's means...'

Hanzo turned to see Zabusa once again fighting the Leaf Jounin. He then noticed the seals they were making and shouted "Get back onto the land right now." He then summoned two ice mirrors. One in front of him and another next to the Leaf genins. He jumped into his mirror and out the one on the land just in time to see a huge explosion of water.

Hanzo then saw saw Zabusa up against a tree with a couple of needles in his neck and the leaf jounin checking his pulse. Hanzo then noticed a trio of Mist hunter-nins jumped down and surround him.

"Hanzo Hana, a honor to meet you. We'll dispose of Zabusa now if you don't mind." The tallest one apparently the leader said to him.

Hanzo nodded and was about to walk away when he noticed the hunter-nins were picking up the body. "Wait a second." He said as he threw a kunai at them. They jumped up still carrying Zabusa's body. "You almost had me fooled but I remembered hunter-nin procudures. Cut off the head and burn the body at the exact place he died. Who are you?" "You'll find out soon enough Hana-san if you stay around here." The leader said as they disappeared in a thick mist.

"Damnit." he said as he saw the Leaf jounin pass out from chakra depletion. He picked up the jounin and carried him over his shoulder. "Great what else can happen?" He turned to the Leaf genins and asked "Hey brats, do you know where you are supposed to be?"

The old man who was with said "They're escorting to me to my house. Why do you want to know?" "Since their teacher has passed out I've decided that my team and I will escort you all there ourselves."

"We don't need help." A black haired Leaf genin said as he looked right at Hanzo.

Kyo stood in front of the boy, scoffed, and said "Yeah right pal. You guys could barely handle a water clone of Zabusa. You'd guys be easy pickings for any bandits who'd might try to rob you."

"That's enough Kyo we don't need to be picking a fight here and now." Naruto said as he stood in between the two.

Kyo nodded and said "You're lucky he's my friend or you'd be ash right about now." He emphisized this by closing his right fist and revealed a bit of his flame.

Naruto grabbed the fist and squeezed making Kyo lose the flame. "I said that's enough. Got it." He said as he squeezed harder making Kyo wince.

"All right. I'll quit. Damn it Naruto I was just..."

"He said stop it. All right Kyo so stop." Iori said as he came between his friends/teammates. "Besides Hanzo-sensei says we need to leave now." He then pointed to where everyone was leaving the three of them behind.

"Aw crap." Naruto said as they ran to catch with everyone else.

A.N. If you haven't figured out who Hanzo's nephew is then you're a baka. Also next chapter Team 7 gets some advanced training Hidden Storm style. Also the identity of the third member of Team 7.


End file.
